A Blast of the Past
by 88SuperSwimmerNerdo88
Summary: Set in Invasion, the team finds a girl dressed like a ninja near the "front door" who's hurt. Who is she? Why are Nightwing, Conner, and Megan acting like they know her? NightwingxOC?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is my story for Young Justice! YAY! This story is set in season 2. Nothing with Artemis happened, cuz' I can't keep up with the show. I made Black Canary the medical person for this story because it just made sense. The song of the chapter is This is War, by 30 Seconds to Mars. Enjoy! R&R! Please tell me if I kept in character! And if you like RobinxZatanna, well too bad. I don't.**

**Rachael's/Blackhawk's POV**

I shouldn't be back here. Not in Happy Harbor, home of the Teen Team. They could take care of Jonathan Axis. The wife beater, hobo killer, the small time drug dealer. But they won't. They don't do anything Batsy doesn't tell them to. So it's up to me to take down Axis.

I pull two knives from my back harness, throwing them in the air and catching them, arms wrapped around me, ready for a long distance throw. Axis speed walked through the ally, looking around himself, paranoid. For good reason. But he never looked up towards the roofs, where I was in hiding. Idiot. I threw Angie, my knife with the "T" shaped hilt where I calculated he would be right be behind in the 3.4 seconds it would take for Angie to land. He walked right in to her, the opposing force knocking him to the ground. I jumped from the roof, landing on his shoulders as he tried to stand, knocking him back down. I wasted no time, grabbing his wrists and trying to zip-tie them together.

But he isn't going down without a fight. He shoved me off him, unsurprisingly, without much difficulty. My eighteen-year-old, slender figure, VS. his bulky 35-year-old figure? I was a twig. But that's not going to stop me. I landed lightly on my feet, and sprung towards him, fists raised, pretending I wanted to punch him. He raised his arm defensively, perfect. I grabbed it, yanking it back, smiling slightly at the sickening snap. To bad my face was covered, or he would have though I was crazy. Maybe I am. Oh well. As he yelped, I kicked him in the gut, sending him flying backward, hitting the wall. But as he fell, he pulled out a gun, and fired aimlessly 4, 5, 6 times. Two more bullets. I jumped and spun, aiming to kick his jaw, but instead, met the blast of the gun shot, and spun around to avoid the bullet. One more. He backed up, gun pointed. I opted for a simple punch, twisting out of the way of his last bullet. But I still felt the mini torpedo run through the black fabric protecting my body, through my torso, and out the other side. I gasped at the sharp pain. I knew needed to end it. I once again jumped and spun, this time succeeding in kicking him in the jaw, knocking him out.

He fell back, and I pulled out the zip-ties and duct tape. Tools every young hero needs. I first zip-tied his hands and feet, then the zip-ties them selves. I duct taped his mouth shut, and his arms to his body. I wasn't taking any chances. Finally I grabbed his cell from his pocket, and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The weird voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah, I've got Jonathan Axis tied up in the ally behind Mario's Italian restaurant, Happy Harbor." I hung up and tapped Axis with my foot.

"You where quite the bugger to get, you know that?"

I looked my wound, which was rapidly getting bloodier. I gingerly touched the entry point, hissing at the pain. I needed a doctor. But I couldn't go to the hospital; they'd want information I can't give. I had only one place to go.

**Richard's/Nightwing's POV**

La'gann ran towards me with his fists raised. Sometimes I wished he was a little more… original. Beating him was like child's play. I simply got low, punched his arm the other way, slamming my knee in his gut. As he doubled over, I sent the heel of my hand to his jaw, a move that, with more force, could shatter his jaw. I turned to avoid a hit, and noticed a figure lurking in the shadows near our "front door" on the security screen. Curious, I shouldered La'gann, and swung my elbow across his face, all the while still staring at the screen, and he fell to the floor. As the computer evaluated our fight, I walked over to the screen, and Conner followed.

"Night vision on," I ordered. The computer complied.

"What do you see?" Conner asked

"I don't know. Computer, zoom in on the trees. There, look…"

Conner's eyes widened in shock. "Is that…?"

I shook my head in disbelief, my eyes still glued to the screen, needing something to tell me this is a dream. The figure walked further into the clearing. She was dressed in all black, head to toe, even her face covered in black strips of cloth expertly wrapped around her head, showing only her eyes. She grasped her side painfully.

"Help," she whispered, and collapsed on the ground.

My heart kick started, speeding faster than Wally. I ran to the door, Conner close behind me.

"M'gann, get a room in the infirmary ready!" I yelled mentally and vocally, as I sprinted outside.

We ran up to the girl, skidding to a halt as I fell to my knees beside her. I glanced at her wound, which was rather bloody. But I needed to know. I grabbed a strip of cloth, and unwrapped it. As her face came into view, I gave a small gasp. It was her. It was really her. I picked her up gently, turning to Conner.

"Conner, get her to the infirmary, now!"

He scooped her up and sprinted off. Now, he doesn't have Wally's speed, but he's Superman's clone. What was the saying? Faster than a speeding bullet? **(AN:** **I really don't remember the saying. Comment and tell me?) **Or was it can stop a speeding bullet? Either way he's fast. I took a look around the clearing, before I turned and ran after him, the door closing silently behind me.

**Conner's/Superboy's POV**

I ran as fast as I could without jostling her. I still couldn't believe it was her. We haven't seen her in so long, I thought we never would again. I ran through the door.

"Recognized: Superboy, B04,"

Garfield, who was on the floor after sparring with La'gann, jumped to his feet.

"Whoa! Who is that? Is she OK?"

I ignored him. "Gar, call Black Canary, tell we need her in the infirmary, now!"

I never looked to see if he did as told, just trusted he knew it was important. I kept running, not even checking my speed as I turned around corners, not until I got to the infirmary.  
"M'gann, what room did you prepare?" I asked.

"12," she replied "Is that Ra-"

I cut her off. "Yeah,"

**M'gann's/Megan's/Miss Martian's POV**

Black Canary and I were hovering over Rachael, as we dug inside her, searching for the bullet and any damage.We spoke very little, just when she needed a tool, or we wanted to point out a notable part of the surgery. Finally, Canary found it.

"HA! I got it!" She was so excited; we were in surgery for 3 hours. "You know, she is very lucky, this little bugger missed all vital organs, and her spine. If it hit her spine, she'd probably be paralyzed for life." She explained.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But why didn't she go to a hospital, they could have helped her sooner. All she did coming here, was losing more blood, and reunite herself with some friends."

"And she hasn't really reunited herself with friends yet, either. She passed out before Nightwing and Conner got to her." Canary pointed out.

I was so confused; questions buzzing through my head, although I knew some of them were other people's questions. Conner must be in the living room answering everyone's questions concerning why we brought a stranger in out top secret HQ. I put it of, though, as Canary and I started to sew Rachael back up

**Third Person's POV**

Everyone, almost everyone, was crowded in the living room, standing. The buzz of unanswered questions grew louder.

"Who is that girl?"

"Why did we let a stranger in the cave?"

"Why did Nightwing react like he did when he saw her?"

"Is she OK?"

Conner stood in the middle of the storm, trying to pacify the mini riot, but he was quickly losing his temper. That last question made him snap.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN, AND SHUT UP!"

Everyone sat, scared.

"Now if you have a question, raise your hand." Conner sounded like a teacher, but he didn't care. Everyone raised their hand. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Cassie,"

"Who's that girl? Why is she here? Do we know her? Is she on our side? If not, why are we helping her? And why-"

"Cassie, chika, one at a time." Blue interrupted. Conner was sure his appreciation showed on his face.

"First," he started, "Her name is Blackhawk. Yes, we know her. Yes, she is on our side. And she is here because she is hurt and needs our help. She is a friend, and might know something about what is going on."

Another hand shot to the sky. "Yes, Gar?"

"I think I speak for everyone when I ask this, how exactly do we know this Blackhawk?" He asked, looking around.

Conner sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time since Rachael showed up. "It's a long story,"

Everyone sat more snug in their seats, either on the couch, in a recliner, a bean-bag, or on the floor, leaning on something.

"Well?" Bart asked. "Are you going to tell us or not?"

Conner looked around, and everyone was looking at him expectantly. He chuckled. "All right, all right, we met her four years ago,"

**Nightwing's/Richard's POV**

I stood in the observation room, on the other side of two-way mirror dividing he observation room from the surgery room, arms crossed, observing the surgery (imagine that). Rocket stood next to me, throwing "sneaky" glances at me, trying to gage my reaction to all this. Batgirl was "hiding" in the shadows near the door, I don't think Rocket saw her, but to me she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"So…," Rocket started, hesitantly, "You going to explain any of this? Like how you know this chick-"

"Blackhawk," I interrupted.

"Yeah," she continued. "How you know this Blackhawk chick, and why we let her in?"

Barbra looked at me expectantly, I could just hear her telling me, _"Dick, tell me who she is, now."_ So I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"It's a long, complicated story." I said, hoping leave it at that. But no, this is Rocket.

She scoffed "Boy, we've got time,"

I smiled at her. "OK, I guess we do. We met her four yeas ago, when you were on a mission with your mentor. **(AN: I don't remember his name.) **We all decided it was best not to tell you…

**YAY! First chapter complete! Now quick poll, how many off you are ticked beyond it all that Cartoon Network canceled Young Justice until January? I am! Oh well, I hope you like my story so far, don't forget to R&R! Swimmernerdo out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Tis me again! First I would like to say: to those who have yet to sign the petition to bring back DC nation, do it. Go to **** petition/bring-back-dc-nation/**** all it takes is your email and name, and it's free! And we all like free things! Next I would like to say, I am going to try to publish a chapter every Friday, because I have always hated it when people take forever between chapters. **

** And now I am going to shut up, because you don't really care, do you? The song of the chapter is Angel with a Shogun, by The Cab.**

** Nightwing's/Richard/'s POV**

_We decided it was best not to tell you_… because we thought we would never see her again, and it wasn't directly important." I explained, ignoring her slightly hurt look that we kept a secret from her for four years. "We didn't tell Zatanna, for the same reasons, she was taking care of her great-aunt. It was never supposed to end like it did. Or at least I never thought it did. It was just a investigation."

Rocket interrupted "Are you going to actually tell me how you met her, or your thoughts on how it 'should have ended'?"

I chuckled lowly. "OK OK. Four years ago, Batman gave us a mission…

**Four Years Ago**

**Robin's/Richard's POV**

Wally and Artemis walked into the briefing room, holding hands, laughing as Wally shoved his sandwich down his through. If a year you told me Artemis _could_ laugh, I'd have you committed to Arkham. But there she was, laughing as Wally started to fake choke on his sandwich.

Batman cleared his thought, and the room turned to silence, as we all gave him our attention.

He pulled up a holographic picture. "This was taken three nights ago, in Gotham. Find something strange about it."

The picture was of three men tied up back to back, in an ally. They all looked pretty beat up, I could see one of them had tears running down his face. Bullets, and bullet casings, littered the ground, which made sense, there was three guns scattered around. Blood was easily detected, which also made sense, thanks to the gashes on one thug's body, all that looked like they were made with the precise, confident slash of a knife. No killing strokes, no deep cuts, just enough to draw blood. In the top left corner, there was a woman talking to a cop, she was probably the victim.

I looked a Batman, "You and I, we didn't do this," I said, slightly confused.  
"No, we didn't." he confirmed.

We all looked at Artemis, (even though her participation was unlikely, the cuts were due to knives, not arrows) since it was no longer a secret she lived in Gotham with her mom. "It wasn't me," She said "Wally and I were at the movies that night."

Batman regained our attention, "Keep looking."

We all scanned the picture again, but the others were obviously having more trouble than me. None of them knows Gotham City like I do. And this time, I did notice something. I pulled up a homograph, zooming in on the picture. "When did Gotham get a gang that goes by the initials 'BH'?" I asked.

Batman's look softened, something only I notice, something only I knew was the equivalent of a smile. "We don't." he answered.

"So, whoever did this goes by the initials 'BH', and uses knives. So who did it?" I asked.

Batman shrugged, "I don't know."

The ground beneath me wobbled, and I felt bile rise in my through. It faded as quickly as it came, but left a nasty taste in my mouth. This always happened when Batman said "I don't know."

A holographic map of America appeared beside the picture, as well as five other pictures joining the first. "The BH marking has showed up in Gotham," Batman said, and the first picture and another glided onto the map, stopping at Gotham, "Metropolis," two pictures huddled by Metropolis, "and Central City," the last two pictures flew to Central City.

Conner spoke up, "So what do you want us to do? It looks like a new, traveling, hero."

Batman's turned slightly to face Conner, "While it looks like a new hero, they have yet to announce their name, and have not shown themselves to the League. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to get on our good side to infiltrate and destroy us." We all nodded, remembering the Red's, and Roy.

"So you want us to fine this BH and discover their true loyalties?" Kalder asked.

"In a word, yes," Batman answered. "You will have full access to the League computer, to find more evidence. And if I find anything…stupid, on the computers history, you will all be _severely_ punished, regardless of who was online."

Wally elbowed me, whispering in my ear, "We'd have full access to the computer anyways," causing me to smirk.

"Batman turned his sharp gaze on Wally, "I heard that,"

With Batman gone off to do some League work, Kalder asked me what to do. It felt good, not going to lie.

"Well," I started, "we should try to find the boy type we are looking for, and look at security tapes from each night."

"And how, may I ask are we going to do that?" Wally asked.

Artemis dope slapped him lightly, "_We_ are going to pull up the tapes from near by security from each night each crime was stopped, and pretend we are having a movie night," Wally smiled at her

"I'll get the popcorn," he grinned at her and sprinted away, as she pulled up holographic videos and pulled up a chair.

"And what will we be doing?" Megan asked.

"First I need a mannequin, about 30 pressure detectors, and a holographic image of the injuries each thug acquired."

Everyone looked at me weird, and I just smiled smugly back. This was going to be fun.

**Uh-Oh! What is Robbie-boy up to? Tell me if you know, and I might give you a gold star! Kidding, I don't have any. Sorry. R&R PLZ! Swimmernerdo out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! SuperSwimmerNerdo here! I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving!...And Christmas…wow I haven't written in a long time, sorry! First, a thank you to MistressofRobin, who wrote a story I could read to my four-year-old cousins, A Child's Play. Mistress, you're an amazing writer, and I recommend your stories, A Child's Play, A Child's Mind, and, A Child's Gift, to all my readers. Next, I would like to say that no matter how much I wish I do, I don't own Young Justice. If so, Superboy and Miss Martian would never have broken up, and WallyxArtemis would have happened a whole lot sooner. I finally realized I never put up a disclaimer. **

**More by me: Batman- Damian's Thoughts, Project Hug**

**Soul Eater- The Broken Mask**

**Coming Soon by: Me- The Bad Thing About Girls**

**By: 49WhiteRaven49 (Co-Written by me) - I'm Barbra Gordon**

**Thanks :D**

**Richard's/Robin's POV**

Five minuets later, I had all I needed, and the mannequin was set up, thanks to the super speed of Wally.

"All Right," I said, clasping my hands together, "What we're going to do is this, each of us, minus Conner and Megan, are going to 'attack' the mannequin, treat it like a real thug, attacking it with our fighting style. The mannequin will fight back like the thugs in the picture did, and in the end we will see who has the most similar fighting technique to BH, and BH's approximate size and weight. Everybody understand?"

Everyone nodded, and Conner and Megan stood bask to watch. Artemis went first, attacking the doll with an almost deadly fervor, and defeated it quite quickly. I scanned the data on the computer screen as it filed into the analysis program. Kalder went next, beating the mannequin to a pulp, the data filing in the program as it reset and Wally had a go, careful of his speed. The doll landed in a heap, and Wally's data was stored in the program. I stepped towards the doll, and attacked, kicking, punching, and flipping. With a final kick to the gut, I sent the mannequin flying, it landing in the fetal position.

We all walked to the computer, and I looked over the compiled data.

"Well, the winner of BH's fighting style is… me." I said, looking over the data again. "The injuries the thugs were given in their fight with BH correspond with the injuries I gave the mannequin. Meaning BH's size and weight is closer to mine than anyone else's."

Wally looked at the data as well, "But the force you gave the injuries are a bit harder than BH, so you're a bit stronger," He said, trying to improve my mood.

"Well, it narrows down where he got his training from by a lot. There aren't-" Artemis cut me off "When did we decide BH was a he?" She and Megan crossed

their arms as the guys and I looked at each other.

"Fine, it limits where BH got his or her training, from, happy?" Conner asked, looking mainly at Megan. We all know how much he hates it when she's mad at him.

The girls relaxed a bit, but still looked wary for any other gender slip ups.

"Any ways," I continued, swiveling the chair back to the computer, and everyone huddled around me, "There aren't a lot of places you can get the training I have. Pretty much everything I've learned, I've learned from Batman, and he's traveled around the globe to get as awesome as he is. There aren't any mixed martial arts academies in the area BH has been traveling, or any real Dojo's. BH could have traveled from somewhere else, but it's been two months and BH hasn't left yet, so he _or she _probablylives in the area."

Kalder asked, "Can you bring up all the pictures and reports with 'BH' marked in them? Put it on the hologram."

I did as I was told, and everyone looked at the hologram, but I stayed at the computer, sifting through the search results. "Nothing really stands out against the other pictures and reports we've seen," Megan said.

Conner agreed, and asked, "What about newspapers? 'BH' shows up around town and the reporters don't notice?"

I nodded, and pulled up the recent 'Gotham Gazette' 'The Daily Planet' and 'The Central City Squire' "Hey, look, Mark Hampon is doing a story on the markings" I cried, "Man I hate that guy, he followed Batman and I halfway across town once , just to get a comment from us on Joker's strange master plan. Than he made one up when he lost us! 'Holy Giant Pumpkins!' Robin said!" I quoted, "I ask you, would I ever say 'holy giant pumpkins?"

""Of course not, Rob," Wally said, "But don't you think your getting a_ little_ off task?"

I flushed red, nodded, and motioned Kalder to read the article I pulled up. So he did. Basically, Mark was calling BH a new hero, and asking people on the street what they thought. Someone said they think BH is another shy sidekick of Batman, another said they thought BH was me looking for attention.

After half an hour, we had no leads, and I was frustrated.

**Rachael/Blackhawk's POV**

I stood in the ally way in a black hoodie, blue jeans, white converse sneakers, and a white tee, with my hands in my pockets, my shoulders slumped against the pouring rain of Gotham City. I looked up at the ally, memories running across my mind. Climbing on the fire escape ladders, eating apples with Annie, playing dolls with Annie and some twigs I found, the shot of a gun, Annie falling, my screams piercing the silent night, fear, panic, and…

My ringing cell phone pulled me out of my memories. I looked at the screen, then flipped the phone open and answered, "Hey Taylor, whatdaya need?"

My informant/computer geek/kinda friend/only permanent tie/owner of my safe house, Taylor has been by my digital side since I came back to America, and has helped me get across the country. I've only actually seen her once, but she is still the only person I really trust.

"Well," she replied "You have a group of heroes trying to find out who 'BH' is. A locked IP address has searched on the Gotham City, Metropolis, and Central City Police Department database for crime scene pictures and crime reports with 'BH' seen in them. They have also looked on 'The Gotham Gazette', 'The Daily Planet' , and 'The Central City Squire' for reports on 'BH'. "

I contemplated the predicament. "Taylor, I need you to do something for me."

I could hear the hesitation in her voice, "What?"

I sighed, "I need you to hack the Justice League."

A one, two , three second pause, "WHAT?!" she screeched, "You want me to do what?!"

"I just need the personnel files on the each member, and anything else you think might be helpful. Come on, you know you can do it!" I pleaded.

Another three second pause. Then, "Fine, but you owe me,"

OHHH! What does Rachael need the JLA personnel files for? Again, I apologize for not writing in a while, and encourage you to check out my other stories, I'm not sure when I'm Barbra Gordon will be out, so keep watch. Swimmernerdo out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup my readers! It's your host, SuperSwimmerNerdo, with another chapter! As we left off, Blackhawk needed the personnel files from the JLA. A story called Bluejay's Flight, (Taylor's POV of how she met BlackHawk) by 49WhiteRaven49 will come out on FictionPress, along with Blackhawk's Beginning, (Blackhawk's back-story) by me. Raven already started Bluejay, and I will start Blackhawk next week.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, only Blackhawk/Rachael, Taylor/Bluejay, and Annie. Because if I did, Richard and Zatanna never would have even liked each other.**  
**Song of chapter is **_**I Won't Lie**_** by Go Radio **

**Blackhawk's/Rachael's POV**

Taylor hung up on me, off to hack the most secure computer system in the world. I snapped my phone shut, took one more look around the alley way, and walked away from the memories.

Three hours later, Taylor called me again, my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Yeah, Tay?"  
"Well, it took a while, but I finally got it. I hacked the Justice League. I uploaded all the JLA personnel files, plus some extra I found. It looks like the keeps very detailed files of the sidekicks."  
I pulled the portable computer out of my jeans, flipping through the files, taking note of each hero's powers and weaknesses, "Do you think it's the sidekicks looking for me?"  
A short silence as she contemplated the idea. "Yeah, I think so. The heroes have more important things to do than chase down a stray hero,"  
"Gee thanks, Tay,"  
"Well, s_orry_,"  
I sighed at her attitude, glancing at one personnel file in particular. "Hey, Tay? I'm gonna have to go, I need to pay a friend a visit,"  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, Blackhawk?" Somehow she knew my thoughts.  
"Yeah, totally. See you later, Bluejay," I signed off, and head for my warehouse.

**Robin's/Richard's POV**  
I ran through the old halls of Gotham Academy. The school is one of the few buildings left of Old Gotham City, after everything turned modern and tech-savvy. And it shows. It's practically a castle, tall looming walls, with corridors dotted across the campus, leading into buildings, all connected into the main building by small hallways. Cobblestone paths connecting each little corridor section, letting the students and Faculty get some fresh air between classes. Really sucks in the winter though. And no matter what janitor you ask, they all hate having to lock and unlock the doors of each corridor. But the doors are really helpful for surprise change of attire, whatever Gotham needs the Dynamic Duo.

Today's sprint worthy crisis of mine, was that it was a) Pizza Day in the lunchroom, b) The only time I have to discuss my science project with my partner, and c) I promised my friend Artemis that I would help her with her math homework. And yeah, Artemis is my friend in both the team, and school. I figured that if I like having her as a friend on the team, then I'll like having her as a friend at school.

I slammed through a door into the smallest corridor in school, but as I got to the door on the other side, it was locked. Crap. I pulled out my phone to call Artemis when the lights started to flicker, which isn't that strange. Like I said old school. The wiring isn't the best. I've used the faulty wiring as an excuse to get out and gear up as Robin a few times, simply flicking the wires against each other, then having the lights fade out. Exactly as they should have done. Exactly as they didn't. The lights flickered and just stopped.

I was tempted to pull out my utility belt, but settled for just resting my hand on it.

"Who's there?" I called, the lights went out too easily for it to be the wiring.

I was answered by a disembodied voice. Or a seemingly disembodied voice, the speaker was hiding in the shadows. They were good at it too.

"Richard John Grayson-Wayne. You need to stop," the voice, a girl, said. I looked around towards where the voice came from. Her voice was slightly melodic.

"Stop what?" I asked, confused. "Who are you?"

"I know you are looking for me. I'm torn between being flattered, and disgusted. Come on, you don't even know my name." I could hear her grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I turned on my heels, searching for the girl.

"Oh, don't try lying. You and your friends have been trying to get me all week. When are you going to stop?"

"Please," I pleaded, "Show yourself, and we can talk, I really don't know what you're talking about,"

She sighed, "Stop it. All of it. Wouldn't it be a shame if your little playmates were to find out about your alter ego, _Robin_?"

My stomach dropped, my heart wrapped in ice. My eyes widened in shock and fear, she knows my secret identity. She could ruin me. She could put all my loved ones in danger! Bruce will have my head!

The lights turned back on, no flicker, as they usually do. I already know she was there, why try to hide it. The door was unlocked. I calmly pushed it open and walked to lunch.

Four hours later, I was being zeta-ed to the cave, and had my sunglasses on before the lights dimmed. I stormed out of the transporter.

"She knows where I go to school!" I shouted at the team. "She knows who my friends are, she knows who my dad is! She knows my name! How does she know my name?!"

Wally was in front of me in a second. "Dude, calm down. Who knows all this?"

Taking deep breaths I answered, "BH!"

"BH knows your secret Identity?" Kalder asked incredulously. I could barely believe it either.

Artemis asked, "So BH is a girl?"

I glared at her, "A little off topic, don't you think?"

She shrugged, "Just making a point,"

"Do you know how she found you?" Connor stepped forward and asked.

"I have an idea," A deep rumbly, and utterly terrifying voice responded. I seriously considered turning and running away.

Batman walked towards us, with a file in his hand. "Who ever BH is, she hacked the Justice League database, stealing some of our information, personnel files mostly."

We all looked at him in shock. She hacked the JLA? I thought only Batman and I could do that.

Batman handed Kalder the file. "I traced the IP address, and I'm sending you six out to deal with her. Everything's there. Find her, bring her back for questioning."

He turned around and started to walk off, "Oh, and Robin? We're going to have a talk when you get back."

**YAY! All done with this chapter! Rate and review, mi tired!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! My name is SuperSwimmerNerdo! Here I am with a new chapter!**

**Also by me: Young Justice- The Bad Thing About Girls**

**Darkest Powers Series- My Problems**

**The song of the chapter is **_**Titanium**_** by Madilyn Bailey **

**Robin's/Richard's POV**

I fingered through the file Kalder handed me once we got on the bioship, noting important parts.

"House and computer belongs to Mark Highson, a con artist who has been in and out of prison enough times to call Blackgate Prison his summer home." I told the others. We needed to know as much about this guy as possible, he may have a connection to BH.

"He has two home addresses, one in Central City, and the wood cabin we're headed to," I continued "He married a woman named Jessica Perrywether ten years ago. Jessica died eight years ago, leaving Mark with her daughter, Taylor Highson. This doesn't say who Taylor's real father is, but it emphasizes that Taylor isn't Marks' child. Do you think Taylor is BH?"

I looked around the ship, Megan at her designated spot in the driver's seat, Artemis and Wally sitting next to each other, holding hands. Kalder and Connor sat in the front Connor staring out the window, looking contemplative, Kalder's chair swiveled around to look at us.

Artemis spoke up first, "Well, it makes sense, right? Her dad probably knows a lot about computers, being a con artist; she lives in the middle of nowhere, with plenty of room to train, and what would a con artist want with JLA personnel files?"

Wally nodded, "She has to be BH. She's just gotta." We were all pretty desperate to be over with this, since she has our files and knows at least who I am.

"She doesn't have to be anybody," Connor piped in, "But it would sure be helpful,"

I looked at the file once more, "And if she isn't, we're back at square one,"

Megan finally decided to voice her thoughts, "Well, at least we're going to get the hacker, we're getting close to the cabin,"

**Taylor's/Bluejay's POV**  
I shutdown my computer, and walked out of my computer room, down the hall, and into the kitchen, turning on my ipod to my favorite song and blasting it. The chorus of "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" sang throughout the cabin, and I danced and sang along as I cooked up a quesadilla. When I finished, I danced around the entire house, passing my weight room, computer room, bedroom, and stopping at the door of Rachael's room.

I hesitated, as always, before entering. She wasn't been over in a week or two, and it is my house, but I gave her the room when she first showed up, injured and lost, and I think she deserves some privacy. Somewhere to let the skeletons in her closet go.

I glanced around the room, before walking to her desk, sitting snugly in the corner, and pulling out her journal. It was beautiful leather bound book that smelled like it had been around for centuries, but some pages were still blank. The rest were filled with Rachael's elegant scrawl, describing her greatest fears, her memories, her thoughts, and her plan. The fantastic plan, to downgrade the criminal filth that filled the Earth with fear and hatred. I remember, a short two years ago, she told me of her that she wanted to wage war with crime, and needed my help.

I fingered through the pages that I have read a million times. She left it here last year, and I was curious. A lot of it was written in the many languages she learned while traveling the middle east, so I couldn't read most of it. But her memories were in English. I knew her memories.

A knock pulled me out of my thoughts, and surprised, no one comes this far into the woods, I walked to the foyer, opened the door, and looked.

**Richard's/Robin's POV **

Megan had the bioship hover above the cabin as we decided how we were going to approach a possibly deadly and guaranteed angry girl.

"I say we should go all James Bond, and bust down the door," Wally suggested, "Or break through the windows, or be Santa, and go down the chimney!" he was _way_ too excited.

"We will just knock," Kalder said.

"Knock? That is so boring!" Wally protested. Artemis submitted her opinion by elbowing him the gut.

"It's the best way to avoid getting her angry or scared," Megan said, shifting into her Miss Martian costume. "Maybe she will agree to talk with us,"

Megan landed the bioship, and we got off, walking to the door of the cabin. We all stood in a flock-like formation, Aqualad taking the lead, I stood to his left, slightly behind him, Artemis to his right, arrow knocked and ready to fire, her body facing slightly to the right. Superboy and Miss Martian stood in the middle, Superboy's arms crossed, muscles tensed as he readied himself for a fight. Kid Flash kind of buzzed around us all like a hyperactive fly.

Aqualad knocked on the door three times, and waited. Moments later, a girl opened the door. She looked about sixteen, a little shorter that Wally, with broad shoulders and a muscular-ish build. She pushed her cropped blond hair out of her deep brown eyes and asked, "Can I help you?" In a western accent, probably from Wyoming, or Montana.

Aqualad's response was rude, but reflected all of our reactions. "You're not BH," he said with a sigh.

Her eyes registered in her eyes, but was gone before anyone _but_ me saw it.

"Well, how on Earth do you know that? I could be BlackHawk. I know you guys are the Justice League's covert ops team. I know that you are looking all over for BlackHawk. "

Aqualad motioned inside," May we come in?" She nodded and moved out of the way. We all walked in, admiring the simplicity of the cabin.  
"Well it's easy to know all that when you hack the Justice League," I said, looking at the sterile steel table in the kitchen.  
"We know you aren't... BlackHawk, was it? Well, we know you aren't Blackhawk, because we did an analysis at our HQ," Aqualad said.  
"BlackHawk is shorter than you, more...willowy," Superboy told her, running his hand over the couch.  
"She has a more slender build," Megan continued, studying a painting on the wall.  
"BlackHawk is shorter," Artemis explained, tossing a stress ball in the air, then setting it back down.  
"She is younger," Kid Flash stressed, running around the house, getting the feel of it first hand.  
I recalled BlackHawk's voice when she "Visited" me at my school. "And her accent is different. Yours is western, probably from Wyoming. BlackHawk's is like a New York accent, covered by many different Middle Eastern Asian accents, which she only got by living in each country. Yours is too different to imitate her's," I finished.  
Aqualad spoke up again. "We just want to help her,"  
The girl looked down. Then back up at me. "My name is Taylor. I hacked the Justice League for BlackHawk. She wants to stop crime, and can help you, if you help her." Her phone rang, and she pulled it out.  
"It's her." she tossed the phone to me, and looked at me expectantly. What am I suddenly the team leader?  
I hesitated, the answered the phone.  
"Hey Taylor-tot! What's up?" A voice on the other end asked me. The same voice that greeted me at school, only happier.  
I got the nerve to answer. "We just want to talk. You have an hour to get to the cabin before we take your 'Taylor-tot' in to JLA custody for hacking us. Your time is ticking," I hung up and looked at the clock. One Hour.

**PHew! Done! I hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! It's me, First I would like to apologize for the last paragraph of chapter 5. I have no idea why it came out like that. Next, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this! It makes me feel all fuzzy inside! **

**Song of the chapter is :**_**Jump**_** By Van Halen**

**Rachael's/BlackHawk's POV**

One hour. I snapped my phone shut, and stormed out of the ally, seething with anger. I was going to go on a patrol in Central City, but this was more important. I jumped on a fire escape, clambering to the rooftops. One hour. I had to get across town, travel 18 miles to the edge of the forest, then another 22 miles to the cabin, in an hour. Good thing I know how to hotwire a car.

I found a decent looking Toyota Corolla across the street. I stealthily meandered my way over, picked the lock of the door, and got to work on the car. In two minutes, I was driving away from the neighborhood. Don't look at me that way, I'll give it back.

I felt a stinging in my arm, and looked at it quickly.

"Crap," Last week I got shoved through a window and cut my left arm. Taylor stitched it up, and I just pulled the stitching out. But I have no time to take care it. Fifty-seven minutes.

It took me a good twenty to get out of town, pushing the speed limit a little. Once out of the city, I pushed the speed limit _a lot_, thirty-seven minutes. Going ninety-five in a twenty, I sped along the trail towards the forest, and, by consequence, the cabin. Towards Taylor and her freaky captors.

Within minutes I had reached the cabin, I still had fifteen left. I saw a strange ship looking thing, and decided that it must be how they got the cabin. I knew that I needed to get to Taylor without being seen before dealing with her captors. Fortunately, I know a way in without being seen or heard.

I ran stealthily to the back of the cabin, careful of how much noise I made. I read up on the sidekicks, I knew about Superboy. I couldn't alert him, or all was lost.

I found the window, which leads into a room, which would be unpatrolled, because it's hidden. I cracked open the window and crawled in. I landed cat-like on my feet, noiselessly, thanks to my soft sole boots. I quickly checked the cloth coverings on my face, and my weapons. All was accounted for, and I put my ear on the door.

I could hear someone talking, "Artemis, why don't you go get something to eat, I can hear your stomach growling." It was a boy, and the response was a girl.

"All right, but if you need anything, tell me,"

I waited a little longer, and heard her footsteps leave, and his quickly pace the hall. The girl, Artemis, was the archer. She could prove problematic if I fight her one-on-one, but not much. Judging by how fast the boy's footsteps were, he was Kid Flash, who will be easy with surprise on my side.

**Wally's/Kid Flash's POV**

I had just sent Artemis to get herself some lunch, and was pacing the halls. Aqualad had listened to Robin's advice that we patrol all ways into the cabin, and at the end of this hall was a window. Superboy and Miss Martian were patrolling the hall on the opposite side of the cabin, I think the place is so cool, it's completely symmetrical, if there is a hall on one side, it will be on the other side too. Robin and Aqualad were in the main room, with Taylor. She was being cooperative, even offered to make some quesadillas for us!

A sound came from behind me, a small squeak. As I turned around, a hand grabbed me by the hair. I caught a glimpse of black, before yelling into the link,

_Guys! She's here! HELP!_

My head was slammed into the wall, and a finger put some pressure on my neck, and the world turned black.

**Artemis's POV**

_Guys! She's here! HELP!_

I was in the kitchen grabbing some food, and I dropped my plate and spun around.

_WALLY!_

_Artemis, go._

I didn't hesitate to obey Aqualad's command. I grabbed my bow and ran to the hall. I notched an arrow as I got to the hall, noticing Wally, lying unconscious on the ground. I spun around a few times, checking for BlackHawk, but seeing nothing, I bent down and started to check Wally's vitals.

_She's not here. She must left or hidden, wanting to pick us off one-by-one. _

_She's there. _

It was Taylor, Aqualad said that her inclusion in the link was necessary if we to learn about BlackHawk while fighting her.

_Of course she wants to pick you off one at a time. She's not stupid. But she isn't going to waste any time if you're just going to stand there like an idiot. _

This chick was getting on my nerves.

Just then, something grabbed my ponytail, and a finger went on my neck. As my head was shoved to the floor, I screamed into the link.

_AHH!_

My forehead impacted with the floor, and everything went black.

**Connor's/Superboy's POV**

_Connor, let's go._

Aqualad's command came as Artemis screamed. I left Miss Martian in the hall, and joined Aqualad in the main room.

_M'gann, Robin, stay with Taylor. _

The two nodded at Aqualad's order. He pulled out a weapon, and turned it into a hammer.

_Proceed with caution. _

**Rachael's/BlackHawk's POV**

Aww, crap. They're both coming. I can't take Superboy, not while trying to deal with Aqualad!

Groaning inwardly, I jumped up and hid on the ceiling. Taylor installed some hand holds so I could practice. Thank heaven for pushover friends.

Superboy was slowly stepping closer to me, and Aqualad was a few feet behind. If I do this right, I'm home free, if not, I'm black tomato paste. Who said having friends doesn't have occupational hazards?

Superboy took one more step, and I let go of my hand holds, praying I could do this.

**Superboy's/Connor's POV **

I heard air warping around something above me, and looked up as a figure, clad in black, shoved her foot into my face. I grunted at the impact, and she kicked off, back-flipping over to Aqualad, kneeing him in the throat.

I spun back around to face her, and she jumped on the wall, over to the opposite wall, and towards me, and I set up a block for the punch that she was sure to deliver. Instead, she wrapped her leg around my neck, and spun around, choking me, she let go, using the momentum to shoot towards Aqualad, and I fell to my knees, my vision blurring.

I saw her place one hand on her shoulder, the other on a pressure point on his neck, unique to Atlanteans. She pushed off, and he fell to the ground. My vision blurred more, before turning black.

**Rachael's/BlackHawk's POV**

I did it. And honestly, it was only because I have kryptonite laced in the soles of my boots. I don't know if I could have beaten Aqualad, if it wasn't for the fact that he was being held back by his kryptonian partner, who was pretty much handicapped at the moment.

I used the momentum from Aqualad to trust myself to the living room, rolling as I hit the floor. I popped back up in front of Robin, and got in a good uppercut. He lurched back a little, before striking back with a simple punch. I dodged, and we began to fight.

We spun and kicked, we punched and hit, we did everything we could to get at each other, but it was more like we were dancing. We were too evenly matched, and only managed to get in a few hits.

We both went for a punch at the same time, and were, as usual, blocked by the others arm. But this time we stayed, pushing against each other, our arms fighting for dominance like swords.

"Honestly, Robin," I said through gritted teeth, "I don't want to hurt you. But you've forced my hand,"

"Actually, we could back off, and talk," He suggested.

"Nope,"

I twisted my arm around his, in a move of pure desperation, used what little freedom of movement I had, to strike him in the jaw, with the heel of hand. He jerked back, and began to fall, but the caught himself, flipped back to a standing position.

We stepped closer to return to our fight, when a voice cried out.

"ENOUGH!"

**DUN DUN DUN! What on Earth is going on? Anyways, I would like to know, how many of you would actually **_want_** a back story of BlackHawk on Fiction Press? Or should I put it on FanFIction, because it will include Ra's Al Ghul? Also, who cried when Wally died? I definitely did. I'll admit it. Comment, for me would ya? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here I am again! SuperSwimmerNerdo, at your service! =D Well, not really. Sorry. First, I made an oopsie. When I first introduced Taylor/BlueJay, I said that BlackHawk had only seen her once, but now I'm saying that she sometimes lives with her. Just go with it, will ya? I have changed my mind. Secondly, I have, thanks to the comments of some readers, started a backstory for BlackHawk, which I will post on FanFiction, called Becoming BlackHawk. I'm gonna have fun writing this! **

**Song of the Chapter is ****Over and Ove****r by Three Days Grace.**

**Robin's/Richard's POV**

"ENOUGH!" BlackHawk and I stepped away from each other in shock, staring at Taylor. She stood up from her seat on the couch, glaring at us.

"Rachael, stop fighting, they just want to talk," She said angrily.

"Well, they sure have a funny way of showing it!" BlackHawk-Rachael?- yelled back, "I mean, all they had to say was 'We're at the cabin, and we just want to talk'! I would have come perfectly willing!"  
"I _did_ say we just want to talk," I interrupted.

"Shut up, little bird,"

I opened my mouth to reply some kind of an undignified insult, when Aqualad-apparently back from the land of the unconscious, with the others behind him- cut me off.

"You are right, we should not have threatened your friend's safety, but we _do_ just want to talk,"

BlackHawk looked at us in a way I can only assume was skeptical, her face was covered in black strips of cloth, showing only her bright green eyes. Taylor stepped forward, and put her hand on BlackHawk's shoulder, a gesture that seemed to be a deciding factor for her. She slowly uncovered her face, and let the cloths fall to her shoulders.

She was really quite pretty. She was caucasian, with long dark brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail. She had high cheekbones, with a look that said she doesn't trust us. I can relate.

She stuck her hand out at Aqualad. "Rachael,"

He shook her hand, "I am Kaldur'ahm, but call me Kalder. This is Connor, M'gann, Wally, Artemis, and Robin," He pointed at us each in turn.

Miss Martian shifted into her day clothes, and walked up to Rachael, smiling. "Call me Megan,"

Wally and Artemis pulled of their masks, and smiled. Rachael looked at me expectantly, as if I should tell her my identity, then grinned at me before looking at Taylor. Yep, she remembers who I am.

"Taylor, why don't you make some lunch, while I..._entertain_, our guests," she smiled at us again, "Follow me,"

She led us into the dining room, and motioned for us to sit down at the table. As we sat, she pulled a first aid kit out of a cupboard. She sat down with it and opened it, showing off enough equipment to perform surgery.

"So, what do want to talk about?" she asked as she pulled out a needle and thread. She peeled her sleeve up on her left arm, hissing in pain. There was a cut as long as her knife on her fore arm, and she began to clean it.

"Megan, why don't you take care of her arm?" I said, and Megan eagerly walked over to Rachael, and took over, cleaning the wound with precision and compassion. Rachael looked at her thankfully.

"First, we want to know, why are you doing what you're doing?" Wally asked.

"Why are you?" Rachael replied, "Surely it's not just because you have these amazing powers? It must be because you have some kind of experience with crime, or have an unwavering sense of right and wrong. I spent the first five years of my life on the streets, I know crime, and I want it gone."

Megan looked up from her work, "Where did you live?"

"Gotham," Rachael looked at me with a sad smile, "I left three years after Batman began his war,"

Connor asked, "Where did you go? Why?"

She sighed, "I traveled Middle Asia, with a group of mercenaries that picked me up after... after my mother died. I didn't have much of a choice. "

"Who were these mercenaries?" Artemis asked.

"They were payed to fight in wars, or start them, they didn't really care. They only followed the orders of one man, and trained me to do the same. But when I was twelve, I left. Came here, started to fight with Taylor on my digital side,"

"Who did they follow?" Kalder asked, I'm pretty sure we were all getting nervous.

"It doesn't matter, the Demonis dead now,"

I was about to ask what she meant by demon, when a beeping came from somewhere in the room. Rachael pressed a button on the table, and a small computer screen popped out. Taylor came rushing into the room, a holographic computer on her arm.

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

Taylor replied, "There's a break in at the Central City Museum,"

Wally perked up, "The Flash Museum? A lot of criminal's weapons are in there,"

Taylor shook her head, "No, the History Museum, where the priceless Heartstone Ruby is currently being held,"

Rachael asked, "Is Flash going to get it?"

Taylor shook her head again, "He's in Coast City with Green Lantern, fighting Puppeteer,"

All seven of us stood from the table, Rachael, Wally, and Artemis pulling on their masks, and Megan shifting into her Miss Martian costume.

BlackHawk grinned, "Guess we're all on the same page. Mind giving me a ride?"

We turned and ran out the door, BlackHawk on our trial. "Not at all," I replied.

**Wally's/Kid Flash's POV**

I can't be the only one who thinks it's strange that about fifteen minutes ago, this girl took out four of the six of us in about a minute, and now we're flying off with her to stop crime. The others must think it's weird, at least. BlackHawk was counting her knives, checking her stockpile of zip-ties and duct tape, and mumbling into a mike in her suit. Miss Martian liked up the six of us, and we conversed mentally.

_How do we go about having her along?_ I asked.

_Let me, _Robin replied. _We can sneak in, and take out a few goons, and I can test her, see if she can be trusted._

_Do it_, Aqualad, said.

_What do we do if we can't trust her_? Superboy asked.

_Go with it, pretend. _Artemis answered.

_I can read her mind, if you'd like._ Miss Martian offered hesitantly.

_Not yet, _Aqualad told her, _If she becomes too fishy, then yes, read her mind. But give her some time to talk to us. _He ended the conversation.

We were getting closer to the Museum, and Aqualad told us the plan.

"Robin and BlackHawk will enter first, and give us the signal if they need us. Take out as many as you can, then give us and all clear, and we will search the building, and question them on what they were doing, and why."

We all nodded, even BlackHawk, acting like part of the team already.

"Miss Martian, link us up," Aqualad ordered.

She did, and Robin and BlackHawk took their positions, and I couldn't help but wonder if we doing the smart thing.

**OKie dokey! Is BlackHawk trustable, why are the thieves thieving, and will I ever do a chapter in less than a week?! Find out next chapter, which will air whenever I remember.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hahaha! I started writing this chapter (8) at 8:00! Funny! Well here it IS! The song of the chapter is Stay by Mayday Parade**

**Rachael's/BlackHawk's POV**

I don't know if this is a good idea. Completely unsure. But whatever, if I need to go, I've already proven that with surprise, Robin is the only real threat. But still, these guys obviously don't trust me. For good reason, I don't trust them. But for the moment, I must.

Robin and I opened a vent to crawl through to get inside. The security is surprisingly lax.

_The intruders probably already disabled the security._ Robin's voice sounded through my head.

_Gah, this is_ so _weird_. I replied.

_You get used to it, I promise. _ We smiled, or rather, he smiled and I tried to show that I was smiling back though the coverings.

We finally got to the main display room, where the Ruby Heartstone was on display, smack in the middle. Or,_ would have_ been on display, if a thief wasn't shoving it into a bag.

_I count nine goons, race for the last one?_ I asked.

_You're on._

I pulled out two knives, and Robin grabbed two shurikens. The little buggers weren't batarangs, but they certainly weren't robin-arangs either. He kicked open the vent and I jumped out first.

"Boys! Why wasn't I invited to this party?"

Four goons reached for some guns, and I threw a knife at them all, cutting their hands, but not profusely so. Robin came out after me, throwing some smoke pellets, disappearing in the smoke, as well as I. We took out four each, reaching the ninth simultaneously, mentally agreeing to punch him in the face on three. One, two, three, he's down! KO! The crowd goes wild! I only realize that everyone can hear me when I hear Robin's muffled laughter.

_Crap!_

_It's cool, KF does it all the time. _Robin assured me.

_I'm still undecided about this psychic link thing. _

_Oh well, guys, it's clear, come interrogate with us, I know that's your favorite part Kid Flash. _

The five of them took out a pane of glass from the skylight, (Why are there always skylights in museums?) and slid down on a rope Artemis provided from her wide array of arrows.

Aqualad faced Robin, "Who is this group?"

Robin pulled up his holographic computer, and I took pictures of the men with a small camera Taylor put in my suit, and sent them to her. Her voice resounded in my left ear.

"Whaddya need?"

"Who are they?" I asked, gesturing to the others, that I'm talking to Taylor.

Robin answered my question first. "The Thieves Guild. A group of thieves for hire, for quite the price. Supposedly experts."

Taylor continued, "The League of Shadows has hired them on several occasions."

I sighed/growled. I _hate_ Shadows. I relayed Taylor's information to the others.

"Not surprising," Superboy said. "Shadows will hire anybody to get what they want."

"Well," Miss Martian said, "Why don't we ask one?" One of the goons was waking up, groaning as he sat up.

"Kid Flash, get a chair and tie him to it," Aqualad ordered. Kid Flash zoomed off, returning with a chair, and had the guy tied to it in seconds. He woke up completely, staring at us each in turn, his gaze lingering, confused, on me. His attention returned to Aqualad, who started the questioning.

"What is your name?"

"I'm not telling you anything,"

"Who paid you to steal the ruby?"

"Who is your group's leader?"

"Was it a Shadow who hired you?

The questions continued, and the piece of slime said nothing. My annoyance was growing.

_Guys, just go with it, ok? Robin, follow my lead_. I thought.

They all agreed, more out of curiosity than trust. Not my problem. I grabbed the scum from the back of his chair, pulling him out of earshot of the others, Robin following. This is going to be fun.

**Kid Flash's/Wally's POV**

I leaned over to Artemis. "What is she doing?"

She shrugged, and whispered back, "Maybe she was taught a different way of interrogation?"

BlackHawk and Robin were out of my range of hearing, but not Superboy's.

"Hey Supey, can you tell us what they say?"

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"No, I have the feeling that we don't _want_ to know,"

I sighed, and watched BlackHawk and Robin with the thief. BlackHawk leaned down and whispered into the guys ear, Robin nodding his head and adding his own input every once and awhile, with a sadistic smile. Superboy was obviously listening to the conversation, his facial expression changing from shocked, to grossed out, to absolutely terrified. Finally the guy cracked.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk, I'll talk! Just stop!" he begged, his eyes pleading us to get Robin and BlackHawk away from him.

Aqualad led the four of us towards them, hiding his confusion with determination. I leaned over to Superboy,

"So what did she tell him?"

He shuddered slightly, "You _don't_ want to know,"

"Well, actually now I_ really_ do,"

Artemis elbowed me, and motioned to the thief. Aqualad was asking questions, and this guy was spilling his guts, glancing at BlackHawk in fear.

"My name is Rajesh ne Gauda. I lead this group, and we were paid to steal the ruby by a Shadow."

BlackHawk responded first, "Who?"

"I do not know his name,"

Robin asked, "How was he paying you?"

"Money was moved into our offshore bank account from a different account each time we met."

I asked, "Where did you meet?"

"We never met in person. We used different video conference software twice a week to ensure we were both getting what we bargained for,"

Superboy inquired, "Did he tell you why he needed the stone?"

"Yes, he said that he was coming, and it was a warning to her,"

"Who is 'her'? Aqualad asked.

"He never said, only that he was coming for her, and that if she didn't understand his warning, then it was not his problem,"

BlackHawk stepped away from the group, her hand on her ear.

"BlueJay, what did you find on the Ruby Heartstone?"

A pause, before she said, "Mǝnim tanrl, Drloß, are you sure?"

Another pause, then, "BelÞ hanœ,"

She turned towards us, "BlueJay says that the Ruby Heartstone is rumored to have mystical powers, alongside some special ritual mumbo jumbo, someone who drinks the powder mixed with a special wine, will become immortal," And she added to herself, pretty sarcastically "And who do I know that wants to be immortal?"

Robin wondered aloud, "So this must have something to do with the warning, but who is the warning for?"

BlackHawk walked towards Rajesh, "I have a pretty good idea,"

We stared at her, waiting for her to enlighten us with her infinite knowledge, but instead, she asked Rajesh,

"When is he coming?"

Rajesh shook his head, "I can't tell you, he will probably torture me enough as it is, after telling you all that,"

With a roar that could cow a lion, she kicked him in the chest, and he flew back to the wall, the chair breaking on impact. BlackHawk stormed after him, pulling out a knife as long as my forearm, and we all stood there in shock.

She pinned Rajesh to the wall, placing the tip of her knife beneath his eye, pressing down slightly, the blade drawing blood.

"You _will_ talk, or he will be the least of your problems!" she shouted, looking crazed and terrifying. Rajesh looked as if had wet himself, but the stubborn stiff, he shook his head again,

"I can't, I can't!"

Wrong answer, apparently, she yanked back the knife, and shoved **(AN: I can't think of a better word, HELP!) **it towards his head. My brain worked in super speed, at that trajectory, speed, and force, the knife will go through his eye, into his brain, and-my mind faltered, unable to grasp what it knew-kill him.

With my brain going so fast, Robin's shouted plea sounded so slow,  
"BlackHawk, don't!"

A breath, inhale-exhale, that's how long it took, the knife swerved, a blink, and the knife lodged itself, up to the hilt, in the wall next to Rajesh's head. A sob of relief escape his lips, while BlackHawk stared at the knife in shock.

We all just stood there, unable to understand what we saw. Killing is taboo, completely. The fact that someone even came close to it, someone we were supposed to be watching, still astounds me.

Robin walked towards her, probably intending to console her, take her away from Rajesh. In a flash, relative to the others, BlackHawk reached around and grabbed Robin's grapple, shot it up to the open skylight, and was whisked to the roof.

"She landed, took a few steps, and stopped," Superboy said, using his super hearing, "She's crying,"

Robin snatched the knife from the wall, Rajesh yelping in fear, and out the handle in his mouth. Turning, he grabbed Artemis's bow, and the rope arrow from her quiver. He shot the arrow to the skylight with considerable accuracy, and I remembered that Batman taught him to use a wide assortment of weapons. No, Robin isn't, and probably never will be, as good as Artemis, but he was good enough.

He handed Artemis back her bow, wrapped his arm around the line, tugged, and the arrow reeled him up to the roof, like a fish being pulled in by a fisherman.

He disappeared, and the rest of us just stared like morons. Finally Miss Martian spoke, hesitantly.

"I think, if Rajesh has seen the face of the man who hired him, I can get it out of him,"

**Dun du-du-dun dun! Holy cow, she almost killed Kenny-er- Rajesh! Comment if you know my reference(s?)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello down there people of Earth! My name is SuperSwimmerNerdo! This is chapter 9, for the numerically challenged! I don't really have a lot to say, so let's get on with it, shall we?**

_NO!_

_I'm not saying I'm sorry!_

_Can you imagine a time_

_When the truth ran free?_

_The birth of a Song_

_And the death of a Dream?_

_Closer to the Edge..._

_Closer to the Edge By 30 Seconds to Mars_

**Artemis's POV**

Miss Martian sat, cross legged, in front or Rajesh, her fingers placed delicately on his head. Her eyes shined green, and Rajesh stared at us with a vacant look, looking, but not seeing. It was creepy.

I heard a kind of buzzing sound behind us, and turned to see Robin and BlackHawk coming back down from the roof. They were riding down on Robin's grapple, BlackHawk with her arms wrapped around Robin's neck, Robin's arm circling her waist. In BlackHawk's hand was holding my bright green arrow.

The two set down on solid ground and started towards us. Just as they reached us, Miss Martian stood back up, and Rajesh slumped down.

"I've put him in a short coma, so he doesn't wake up before we leave."

Aqualad nodded, and I noticed Robin and Superboy talking to each other in hushed voices. I was going to ask that they please share with the class, but Miss Martian spoke first.

"This is the leader of the group that hired the thieves," She transformed into a tall, maybe sixteen-year-old guy, with dark blond hair, and fair skin. His eyes were light blue, and a permanent looking scowl marred his otherwise handsome face. I didn't recognize him. None of the others did either.

"Arrick!" **(AN: "R-ick)**

Well maybe not "none".

We all turned to look at BlackHawk, who was staring wide-eyed at Miss Martian with her hand over her mouth. I could barely make out her whispered words.

"A warning to her, her being _me_. I assumed it was Ra's, but it makes sense to send the one person who knows me best to come get me. But why now?"

Robin looked quizzically towards Blackhawk, "What are you talking about? And how do you know this guy?"

She looked away from Miss Martian, who had now morphed back, and stared at us each in turn, her gaze resting on Robin. She looked scared.

"He's a shadow," she answered simply.

"Yeah, we know," Kid Flash replied, "But how-and why-do you know him, a Shadow?"

"Because I used to _be_ a Shadow,"

**Robin's/Richard's POV**

With that bombshell dropped, we gave the Thieves Guild to the police, jumped into the bioship, and left for Taylor's cabin. We decided that the best place for us was at the cave, so Taylor jumped in the bioship with us. Rachael, with her face coverings pulled off, sat and mumbled to herself, until I finally asked what she meant by 'I used to be a Shadow'.

"Well," she started, "Exactly that. I_ used_ to be a Shadow,"

"Why aren't you anymore?" Wally asked.

"Do you _want _me to be a Shadow?"

"Well, no,"

"Precisely, neither do I, they're animals," Rachael said, and Artemis looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"So how did you get out?" I asked, "How did you become a Shadow in the first place?"

She looked around her, her gaze lingering on Taylor, then returning to me. "It starts at my beginning. When I was born, my biological parents didn't want me, so they left me on the streets of Gotham to die," Megan and Artemis gasped, but I understood. Even now, with Batman and I going around, helping those forgotten kids, some still get left and die. It's depressing, but the truth.

"Lucky for me," she continued, "I was found by and elderly homeless woman, named Annie. She raised me, she was like my mother," Rachael smiled at herself, reliving memories once suppressed. Then her face turned sad, as she relived memories that weren't to be forgotten anytime soon.

"One day, when I was five, Ra's al Ghul was in Gotham City. I still don't know why, but he stopped in front of the alleyway Annie and I slept in. Annie made sure that I was hidden, then asked what he wanted. He, and three armed guards stepped out. He said something in Arabic, then the three goons shot her. She fell to the ground and I screamed and ran to her. Two of the bullets were rubber. the other was lodged in her heart. She was dead. I can still hear the gunshots, echoing like an evil soundtrack."

Rachael took a long, shaky breath, and Taylor put her hand on her shoulder. I just sat there, the screams of my parents resounding in my brain, just like Rachael's evil soundtrack.

She continued, "Ra's then asked me, he asked to join him! After killing my mother! He said I could either stay with Annie and die, or go with him and live. I would have stayed, I would have curled up beside Annie and ask him to shoot me, but I once promised Annie that if anything should happen the her, that I would do what I could to stay alive. So I left with them."

We all stared at her in shock, in pity, and understanding. She promised. Poor girl.

"Ra's trained me himself. for eight years he trained me. Arrick became my best friend. At one point he tried to become more, but I knew that I had to leave. So, when I was twelve, I ran away. Arrick tried to stop me, both by asking, then by attacking me, but I was better than him. I won, and I left. I guess I always knew that I would one day leave. And I knew that the Shadows were the family Arrick never had. I always knew he would never come with me. So I made it back to America, and I became BlackHawk. Here we have reached full circle."

We were silent for the longest of time. Rachael looked at me, and I promised her, even if she couldn't hear my thoughts that I would talk to her and we would get through the death of her mother together, because it was obvious that she never did.

Finally, Kalder said, "So the Shadows are coming for you?"

Rachael nodded her head, "Yep."

"Well then, "I said, "I guess we better get ready to meet some shadows."

**Yes, yes, I know, short chapter, but I wanted to get in a short version of BlackHawk's back-story, and give you all a little "preview" of the story I will put on FanFic, called "Becoming BlackHawk". I wanted to say "BlackHawk begins", but that's just like "Batman Begins", so I didn't. I will also soon (Maybe, you guys know me, I take forever) put up a story that will be the edited back stories of the team, and how they met, if they were younger when they met. Kind of my alternate universe. And I will put up an X-Men story called "Separating the Family" which will be that Laura has been living with Logan for a year, and just started calling him dad, when she gets kidnapped walking to school by the MRD ( Mutant Response Division, or Department). Then I will put up an X-Men: Evolution song-fic about Kitty and Lance, when Kitty and Lance broke up the first time with the song being "Exit Wounds" by The Script. OK, I'm done now, Review please, it makes me feel good!**


	10. Chapter 8 and a Half

**Okie dokie! Tis SuperSwimmerNerdo with an important announcement! I forgot a chapter! Yeah, BlackHawk goes up to the roof, Robin follows her, and then they come back down, like nothing happened! Uhh, NO! So this will be like, chapter 8.5 Sorry!**

_Reach up_

_to the feet of God_

_Looking for a sign_

_But it was right here _

_all the time_

_Me Wise Magic by Van Halen_

**Robin's/Richard's POV**

I clambered up out of the skylight. Maybe ten feet away from me stood BlackHawk, her shoulders shaking as she silently sobbed. She straightened as I took a step, turning slowly to look at me.

"I almost killed him," she whispered so softly, I almost didn't hear.

I took a step forward, "But you didn't,"

"But I almost did! I was going to, it was instinct! All those years of training, I never believed him, but he was right!" She was shouting, hysterical.

"He was right," she said, softer now, "I'm a monster.

For a second, I blanked. No, I didn't know who 'he' was, but who tells a girl like this she's a monster? She nearly killed a man, and she's on the roof bawling. She is suffering, and will continue to suffer, yet she's a monster?

I return to my senses, and take another step forward, "No, Rachael, no. He was wrong. I don't know who he is, but he's wrong. You're not a monster."

I put the knife in her hand, wrapping her fingers around the handle.

"You could never be a monster,"

She stood in silence, staring at the knife, and I finally let myself notice how close we have gotten, how long I let my fingers linger on hers, how scarily aware of her presence I really was. The hairs on my arms were standing up, my eyesight sharpening so I could see her every freckle. What am I doing?

What felt like hours later, but was probably only a few minutes, she put the knife back in my hand.

"I can't. I'm just like them. Animals. Monsters."

I growled and threw the knife aside, Rachael looking at me like I'm a madman.

"Fine. If you're a monster, then so am I."

Rachael looked at me, "Don't be ridiculous. How are _you_ a monster?"

I took a shaky breath and ran a hand threw my hair. I've never told anyone this, not even Wally.

"When I first started as Robin, before the Justice League was a thing, Batman and I went to...'talk'...to Green Lantern-the white one. GL was freaking out, because he thought that Batman kidnapped me, which he didn't! I swear he didn't. So Batman told me to show him what I can do. So I stole his ring and started to beat him up. I broke his hand, his nose, and his trachea."

Rachael gasped, she knew what that meant. She knew the consequences.

"And, if Batman wasn't there, if he didn't find a way to open his airway, he would be dead. I'd be a murderer."

I stood in silence, staring into her eyes, as she stared into mine.

"So either we're both innocent, both monsters, or you're a hypocrite,"

Please, please, please don't call me a monster.

"You're not a monster,"

Thank you Batman, God of Crime Fighting and Point Making.

"Exactly," I said, relieved, "So how about we go interrogate the scum, huh?"

She smiled, "Sure."

She smiled, and it was like the night lit up. She put her face coverings back on. She smiled at me. Why am I so happy?

My inner voice started yelling at me _Don' you go thinkin' dem Devil thoughts, Richie Grayson. It was a smile of gratitude. Ya see ones jus li' it all da tim'. Don' ya be readin 'tween lines that ain't there._

Yeah, growing up in a traveling circus can mess up your inner voice.

BlackHawk walked up to me, and I wrapped my arm around her waist, and she held around my neck, and the two of us rode down the grapple to the rest. And all the time I'm wondering, what is wrong with me?

**YAY YAY YAY YAY! I feel so much better! And if you are asking me "Is Richard's inner voice Cajun?" Then "You know it Cheri!" **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey-hey! SuperSwimmerNerdo here! I hope I didn't confuse too many people last time. In chapter 9, which was where we left off continuity wise, Rachael told the team of her past. I don't have much to say, soooo... yeah... ENJOY!**

_The world is a gun and I've been aiming all my life_

_Got something to live for, I know that I won't surrender_

_A warrior of youth_

_I'm taking over, a shot in a new world order_

_I Am Bulletproof _

_I am Bulletproof by Black Veil Brides_

**Rachael's/BlackHawk's POV**

I sat on the ledge of the cave, my legs dangling off the edge, overlooking Happy Harbor. The team, Taylor and I landed an hour ago, and after Taylor went fangirl on computers, Robin and Kalder briefed Batman, who is terrifying, by the way, and I was thoroughly interrogated, Taylor was taken back to her house so she wouldn't be missed by her dad, and Megan showed me my room. It was decided that while I have a Shadow Bounty on my head, it would be best for me to stay at Mt. Justice.

I leaned back on my hands, soaking up the departing sun in my green running shorts and grey t-shirt. My journal teetered precariously on the edge, threatening to fall, until a hand reached down and caught it. I looked up to see Robin, dressed in a green hoodie with a black jacket over top. He pulled off his sunglasses and I was lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

He motioned towards my journal, "May I?"

"Sure,"

He sat beside me, and I suppressed a shudder at the instant warmth he provided. He flipped through the pages, stopping every once and awhile, reading my thoughts, my dreams, my pain. He stopped at a page, staring at the words intently, and I grew nervous, what did I write that he stare so much?

Finally he read aloud, "The child cries, 'It isn't fair!' and the stones scream back 'We don't care!' and written on the stones is name and a year."

We sat in silence, until he shut the book and set it beside him.

"You're not ok."

I said nothing.

"You can't be ok after that, it just doesn't work."

I looked at him, his blue orbs staring into mine, reading my soul.

"I wasn't, after my parents died. Batman helped, being Robin helped, but I'm still broken."

My heart ached for him. I understood, watching your parents die is terrible, but he watched them fall to their deaths. So slow compared to a bullet.

"And so are you."

I could feel my eyes start to water as I accepted that truth. I'm still in pieces, trying to glue my self back together, but I don't know if I can.

Richard grabbed my hand, entwining his fingers with mine. I stared at our hands. A tear rolled down my check.

I looked back up at Richard, and what I saw, my heart pounded, my pulse raced, I wanted to be anywhere, anywhere but here, but I wanted to stay, I wanted to see what we would do, what I would do.

Richard's hand lifted, brushing back a stray strand of hair in my eyes. His hand held my face, and I leaned into his touch.

What am I doing? I can't be doing this, this is dangerous. I'm going to have to leave; I can't do this to Richard, to me.

He slowly leaned forward, and I didn't stop him. I leaned with him, closing my eyes.

Stop, stop, stop! Why don't I stop?! I'm going to end up hurting him, STOP!

I don't stop.

Our lips touch, and that jolt, it wipes away any possibility of me regretting this later. I remember the first time Arrick kissed me, it was nothing like this, I felt nothing. But this time, with Richard, I felt...alive, I felt like I wasn't alone, like maybe I _could_ be pieced back together.

I'm not going to be all sappy and say I felt like I was flying, I was perfectly grounded. But my heart, it soared. I knew it was wrong, I knew I was going to hurt him in the end, but for the first time in nine years, I felt...happy.

**Richard's/Robin's POV**

Whoa. I mean WHOA! I'm kissing her. And she's kissing me back. Where was this when I was dating Zatanna? With Zatanna, it all felt forced, or automatic. But with Rachael, there was a zing, and maybe I'm being corny, but a flash of electricity.

I moved my hand from her face to the back of her head, tilting it upwards, parting our lips, deepening the kiss. She sighed into it, and it felt like I was getting high.

She detached her hand from mine, throwing both of her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. As her mouth moved against mine, I put my now empty hand on her waist, and moved the other to the small of her back, pulling her up onto my lap. I prayed to Batman no came out to see us, especially Batman himself.

But, as always, bodily functions took precedence, and we pulled back, gasping for air.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back as I wiped that runaway tear from her cheek.

Rachael looked up as we heard footsteps in the hallway, and Megan yelling for us. As she neared the door, Rachael jumped off my lap, snatching up her journal, and stood. I leisurely took my time, still high from that kiss. Once I was up, I put on my sunglasses and slid my hand into Rachael's looking at her for rejection. But instead, she glanced back at me, and smiled.

**Megan's/M'gann's/Miss Martian's POV**

When I slowly opened the door to Rachael's room, I saw her and Robin standing; hand in hand, smiling at each other. Oh! Yay!

"Uh, guys, Batman want us all in the briefing room."

Robin nodded and started walking out, his hand still entwined with Rachael's. I smiled at her as the two walked out, and she rolled her eyes back at me.

This is going to be great!

**Done-du-dun-dun-DONE! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! Happe Happe Happe! I did this entire story because I wanted Richard with someone other than Zatanna, and now I win! BOOM!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! It's SuperSwimmerNerdo, and I brought gifts! It's another chapter ! Yay yay yay! Just warning you, I'm going to put some seemingly strange things in this chapter, Richard has little brothers! Just go with it, it's cute. Also, I'm going to try a scene, if you think it is too graphic for this rated story, I will delete the chapter and redo it, so tell me!**

**Also by me: X-Men: Evolution- Exit Wounds: Lance and Kitty**

_And the record keeps playing_

_The same old song_

_The hipsters been muggin' on me all night long_

_They say_

_Keep your hands off my girl_

_Keep your hands off my girl_

_Keep Your Hands off my Girl by Good Charlotte_

**BlackHawk's/Rachael's POV**

Richard, now as Robin, and I walked into the briefing room already inhabited by the rest of the team and a very stoic looking Batman. Megan walked in behind us and hurried to Connor's side, whispering excitedly into his ear. Robin didn't even try to hide our entwined hands from the rest of the team's overly interested stares.

Batman cleared his throat, retaining our attention, ever so slightly.

"As we are all aware, a group of Shadows will be coming to retrieve BlackHawk. The amount of destruction this group will cause could prove catastrophic should they be successful." He paused for effect, "You must stop them from taking BlackHawk back to Ra's Al Ghul."

We all nodded, and I felt a little ridiculous, all my life I just ran from the Shadows, but I don't want to run anymore.

Batman gave us orders to remain on alert for sightings of the group, and to respond immediately. He left and Kalder announced that he would monitor the media, and the rest of us could lounge about, relieving each other periodically.

As he pulled up a chair, Connor and Megan went to the kitchen, Wally and Artemis went to the T.V. room, and Robin led me to a more secluded room, almost identical to the T.V. room, but a little smaller.

We sat on the couch and turned on the T.V., agreeing on the Gotham News. I snuggled next to Robin hesitantly, and he put his arm around me, wary of my reaction, until I learned more onto him. He smiled and tightened his grip.

We watched the news in silence for a few minutes, and Robin decided it was safe to become Richard again. He grinned down on me, his blue eyes shining down on me. He leaned down, closing his eyes, and I did the same, our lips were inches apart when a shrill ringing broke out, causing us both to jump.

Richard checked his phone, and groaned. He unlocked it and started typing furiously. I restrained myself until he was done, then asked curiously,

"Who was that?"

He sighed, "My brother, Jason. He's freaking out because Bruce isn't back yet, which is normal, but Alfred went grocery shopping and left him in charge, and Damian's crying,"

My eyes widened in surprise, "I didn't know you had brothers,"

Richard chuckled and pulled out his phone again, "The internet doesn't say everything,"

I blushed, most of what I knew of him, Taylor found on her computer.

He handed me the phone, and I looked at the picture adorning it.

"This is Jason, he's eleven. Bruce adopted him three years ago, and he's a pain in the tookus. But he's my brother, so, whatever,"

The picture was of a boy with black shaggy hair and bright blue eyes, the picture was taken when he was apparently shouting, his fists were clenched at his sides. I flipped to the next picture and the same boy was smiling evilly, his face, hands, arms, and clothes all muddy as he stretched out his arms for a hug.

I smiled and changed pictures, this one was of a smaller boy with dark locks and deep blue eyes. He was looking up at the camera very seriously, as if expecting the camera holder to give him orders.

"This is TIm, he's eight. He was adopted about eight months after Jason. He tells Bruce everything we do, good or bad. Once he tattled that Jason called him a tattle-tale. We can't get away with anything with that kid, but he's loyal and determined to live up to the Bat-Family rep, so it's hard to be mad at him,"

The next picture showed Tim as well, dressed in Batman pajamas, laughing at something RIchard was doing on the other side of the camera. It was adorable.

I switched pictures again, and this time was greeted by the cutest kid I have ever seen. The child was dressed in white and black footies, wrapped in a green blankie. His huge blue eyes were staring at the camera, sharp with curiosity. His black hair was sticking up at every point, looking slightly damp, as if he had recently taken a bath.

"And this is Damian, Bruce's only biological son, he's three" Richard's voice softened, "His mother left him with Bruce two years ago, and hasn't contacted us since. I hope she never does."

I flipped pictures again, this one of Damian playing with a black cat and two Great Danes.

"The cat he named Alfred, and the dogs are Titus and Ace," RIchard changed the picture again, this one of Ace sleeping with Titus's head resting on his shoulders, Damian's head on his belly, and Alfred the Cat sleeping in the toddlers grip. I smiled at the adorable sight and switched pictures.

This one was of all the boys. Richard and Jason stood side-by-side, Damian in RIchard's arms, TIm standing in front of Jason, whose hands were resting on the small boys shoulders. They were all smiling, wearing formal suits with a "Wayne Foundation Charity Ball" button on their lapels.

"Alfred insisted on taking this picture,"

I looked him in the eyes. "It's cute. You look very handsome."

He smiled back as I handed him his phone. He leaned forward, and this time, our lip touched, with no interruption. Our lips parted and the kiss deepened. He put a hand on my waist and a hand on my back, gently pushing me onto his lap, not that I was resisting much.

His tongue traced my bottom lip, and I felt like I was high. I sighed into his mouth, making him chuckle lowly. And there is no feeling like someone elses laughter in your mouth. He continued tracing my lip, and I finally bit his lip to get him to stop teasing. He growled in response and rolled us so I was beneath him on the couch, and his lips were crushed back onto mine.

I wove my fingers through his hair, reveling in how soft it was. One of RIchard's hands kept him from falling on me, the other roamed across my face, my legs, my arms, making my heart race.

I moved my hands from his hair to his shoulder, flipping us so I was on top, straddling his waist, my hands exploring his chest. I massaged his pecs, marveling at how toned he was, as if his muscles were carved by angels. Richard's hands rested on my waist, pulling me closer.

We sat there moments longer, kissing, when...

"WHOA!"

I sat up to see a blur of yellow and red as Wally ran through the room. I scampered off of RIchard as he grabbed his sunglasses, both of us staggering off of the couch.

Wally stopped in front of us, "Dude, really? Can you do that in a _non_-public room?"

Robin glared back, "You're one to talk. When you and Artemis first got together, _Connor_ couldn't pull you apart,"

"Well then I apologize, 'cuz that was awkward."

I cleared my throat, "So what do you need?"

Wally kept glancing suspiciously between the two of us, as if we were going to start making out in front of him.

"Kalder says he got a hit."

My heart raced, and not in the good way it was minutes earlier. We got a hit. Arrick's in America, he's actually coming for me. Am I ready to look him in the eyes after our last encounter?

**Flashback-Two Years Ago**

I glanced around me, making sure I wasn't being followed. I couldn't be caught.

I ran quietly across the court, and was about forty feet away from the ten-foot wall. I just need to get over this wall, and I'm home free. I can get to America, I can be free.

"Rachael?"

Crap.

I turned slowly to face Arrick, my best friend, my brother, my enemy.

"Hey Arrick, what's up?" I called nonchalantly.

"What are you doing with that bag?" He asked, ignoring my question. Not that it was much of a question.

"You could come with me," He knows what I'm doing, he would just rather I didn't. "We could go to America, find your parents. We could-"

"No!"

I looked at Arrick wearily.

"I don't want to find my parents, my _family,_" He spat the word out like cold coffee. "The Shadows are my family!" I expected this, Arrick was picked up a four years old, lost, believing his parents left him.

"The Shadows are your family too, you've been with us since you were five!"

"Well _Grandpa_ Ra's killed my mother! That is not family, that is not right! I will never forget that, the Shadows are evil! Ra's al Ghul means 'The Demon's Head' for a reason!"

Arrick looked down, then back up at me. "So you won't stay?"

"No."

"Then I'll make you."

Arrick ran at me, fists clenched, as if he expected to simply snatch me and take me to my room.

His mistake.

I jumped up, flipping backwards, kicking him in the face. I landed light on my feet, running up and kicking his gut. He doubled over and I slammed his head with my elbow. He fell to the ground, and I crouched next to him.

"I wish you would come with,"

I grabbed his head by his hair, and slammed it to the ground. When he wakes up, he's gonna have a nasty headache.

I clambered up the wall, and disappeared.

**Now**

I don't know if I can do this. Kalder said we lure him to Bibbo's cafe, in civilian clothes. I don't know. I just don't know.

**DONE! Yay! again, tell me is too graphic! GTG!**


End file.
